Dancing through Fiction
by LostOzian
Summary: We are so cruel to them all...Elphaba sees her life in fanfiction. Actually a oneshot, sorry I didn't say, but Galinda or Fiyero may have their own turns in Fanficland.


Hi again, It's a new fanfic! Wicked is not mine, though Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman is a genius. I used bits from other people's fanfics, too, so if you see something that belongs to you then send a review that says so and I'll make sure you get honored. So far, thanks to lovelyverdigris, Annibelle White, Faeble, and MysticMeg for not killing me .

-LostOzian

Elphaba walked down a dirt road to what looked suspiciously like Munchkin Square, but something was so strange. The colors on the buildings were wrong and barely matched. The clouds were a bit too identical, the Birds were singing like birds. She passed a street sign that said "Welcome to Fanficland"

"What's Fanficland?" Elphaba wondered out loud, when suddenly, everything was sucked into one spot, and when it was released again, the scene was different.

She was standing in her Father's office. There was no sign of Father anywhere, but Nessa…was standing! A throne-like chair stood in a corner, forgotten. Nessa was older, glittering red shoes adorned her feet, and she was holding hands with Boq, the boy from their childhoods. He was singing to her, in a kind of conversation.

"Listen, Nessa?"

"Yes?"  
"Oh, Nessa. Surely now I'll matter less to you, and you won't mind my leaving here tonight."

"Leaving?" Nessa dropped his hands.

Elphaba looked away from the pair and noticed a grimy old book lying on the ground, open to a page filled with strange writing. Before she could think, the scene flexed again, and she found herself sitting in a booth crowded with people. Boq was there, and Elphaba was sitting across from, ugh, Galinda, who was laughing friendly at something the boy next to Elphaba had said. She turned and saw a stunningly handsome man with tossed sandy-blond hair smiling. He turned to look at Elphaba with an expression that she had never seen directed toward her before. Kindness, warmth, longing?... She glanced away, and the room bent again.

She was sitting in her bedroom at her desk, a half-written science paper. She suddenly felt pressured and stressed, but she noticed a pocketknife in a drawer. Without thinking, she reached for it, flipped out the blade, and pressed it to her skin. Elphaba was horrified, but she wouldn't stop. The knife broke shin, and warm blood covered the cold steel. Elphaba shrieked internally.

And she was suddenly standing. The world had warped again, and she was standing in an emerald green, palatial throne room. A great head seemed to float above the chair, but it hung there, devoid of life. A man in a striped suit was looking at her as she read a letter and held her mother's green bottle. Or was it her mother's? Her bottle was worn smooth by all of the times she had held it. This bottle felt newer and less worn. She looked over at the letter at a man in the striped suit and top hat. He held a broom that somehow she knew was hers. He was talking to her.

"Please, Elphaba. With you on my side, we'll be able to do anything. And you- everyone will love you! You'll finally be appreciated, like you deserve. And I- why, I'll be able to make my own daughter happy!"

Daughter? This man thought he was father. But Frexspar is my father. He's her sister's father…

Again, the entire world changed. she was sitting on a bed, looking at herself in a mirror. Elphaba smiled to myself gently at the reflection, looking like nothing she had ever seen before. Her hair was brushed back out of its usual brain. She saw a pink flower clip in my hair, DEFINTELY not a part of her wardrobe.

"Why, Miss Elphaba," a bubbly voice cascades over Elphaba's wonder. It's Galinda. "Look at you. You're beautiful." She droped the mirror on her bed.

"I have to go," Elphaba said, and runs out of the room. Galinda shouted after her, but Elphaba wanted nothing to do with her. She ran for a long time, her one party dress swirling around her ankles. Why on earth would I wear it? She wonders breifly. I never go to parties. Suddenly, she ran into the sandy-haired boy again.

And she sat up in her own bed. Galinda was snoring on the other side of the room, and Elphaba could see out the window to the university grounds of Shiz. Elphaba got out of bed and wondered if this is reality. It felt like it was, but something still haunted her. The wind blows, and she suddenly heard a chorus of voices, all reading something aloud.

"The new boy introduced himself as Fiyero-"

"-felt something pulling at the back of her head-"

"-Elphaba's gaze fell from her sister's face to her glaring, dazzling footwear-"

Elphaba shivered as the voiced died away. _Writers_, the word popped into her head without realizing why. Writers? What were they writing? Do they write about…her?


End file.
